Conventional bottles for outdoor use are usually equipped with protective cover and the protective cover is a one-piece design with dimension same as the threaded cap. The one-piece protective cover design of the prior art is difficult to open and close by one hand. Some examples of this general type of protective cover are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,603,436 and 5,094,363.
Another fast push-pull spouts design is also common feature of the bottles. Some examples of this general type of push-pull spouts design are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,738,545; 5,100,033; and 5,094,363. Many of these past designs are difficult to operate and/or do not provide adequate leak protection.
Another vent check valve design permits air to rapidly enter the bottle without the need to pass through the water treatment unit to equalize the pressure in the bottle as water is treated and removed is also a common feature of the bottles. However, leakage through the vent check valve happens frequently.
It is therefore advantageous to design a bottle devoid of the shortcomings associated with the prior art bottles.